


old traditions

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: 30 day otp challenge [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanging Out, M/M, Pride and Prejudice References, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since they were in high school Lev, Inuoka, and Shibayama had made a habit of having sleepovers. Nothing much changes as they get older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	old traditions

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day otp challenge, day 9: hanging out with friends

Yaku intercepts the pizza delivery guy on his way home from work, and ends up having to carry four pizzas up several flights of stairs because the elevator is broken. Somehow, he manages the balancing act of unlocking and opening his door, only to be greeted by the sounds of yelling.

He kicks the door closed with a sigh and toes off his shoes, wishing he’d had the forethought to loosen his tie before taking up the pizzas.

“Pizza’s here,” he says, crossing through the living room to the kitchen.

“Thanks!” chorus Shibayama and Inuoka.

Lev is silent save for his cry of dismay as his video game character takes another hit.

Yaku rolls his eyes, but can’t stop the grin that sneaks onto his face.

Lev, Shibayama, and inuoka had made a habit of bi-weekly sleepovers in high school, and though the frequency had lessened once they started university, more often than not Yaku would come home to find the three of them camped out in the living room. Lev didn’t even bother warning him ahead of time anymore, and Yaku found that he didn’t mind either way.

“Aren’t you going to welcome me home?” he asks, leaning over the back of the couch to eye Lev.

“In a minute, Morisuke,” Lev says, distractedly slamming the buttons on his controller.

“Not even a hello kiss?” Yaku asks, leaning even more into Lev’s space. He reaches over to cup Lev’s face and slowly turns it towards him.

“Morisuke…” Lev whines, trying to keep his eyes on the screen even as he turns his head away.

Shibayama’s character K.O.’s Lev’s and Lev groans in frustration.

Yaku pulls away with a laugh.

“Nice job, Yuuki,” he says, high fiving them over Inuoka’s head before heading for the bedroom.

“I thought we were going to kiss?” Lev yells after him.

“Later,” Yaku calls over his shoulder.

“Morisuke, you made me die! Come back and kiss me!”

He’s just finished changing when the bedroom door opens and Lev appears, carrying a plate heaped with pizza and a bottle of soda.

This time, they really do kiss.

“How was work?”

“Work was work,” Yaku says, because it’s true and also because nothing important enough happened to justify keeping Lev from his friends while he talkes about it. “How was class?”

“Ugh…” Lev moans, throwing himself onto the bed and proceeding to tell Yaku about his _terrible_ lecture that was–no seriously, Morisuke, really–the absolute most boring lecture he’s ever had to sit through ever _and then_ his professor had to go and assign them five more chapters to go over for the test– _on Wednesday_ –can you believe it?

Yaku laughs at Lev’s dramatics, but mostly he eats his pizza.

“Okay, I’m going back now. Are you coming out tonight?” Lev asks.

Yaku shrugs. “Maybe later. I think I’m just going to chill in here for a while.”

“Okay.”

Lev leans in for another kiss before turning for the door.

“Hey, tell them breakfast is on me in the morning,” Yaku calls after him.

Lev beams at him over his shoulder. “Okay!”

Yaku finishes his pizza, and then spends a while alternating between texting Kuroo and playing games on his phone until Lev peeks his head back into the room.

“We’re starting a movie now.”

“No thanks, I’m stay here.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s your turn to pick and you have shit taste in movies,” Yaku says without looking up from his phone.

Yaku can hear Lev’s pout as he shuts the door.

A few minutes later he hears the tell-tale sound of _Pride and Prejudice_ start up, and he rolls his eyes but gets up to join the others anyway.

All three of them are piled on the couch, Shibyama and Inuoka sharing a bag of Oreos and Lev eating ice cream right out of the carton. Yaku makes a detour to the kitchen to grab a spoon and the chocolate syrup before plopping down on the couch, and only mostly on top of Lev.

“This movie sucks,” he complains, squirting the syrup on top of Lev’s ice cream before digging his spoon in.

“I change my mind, Morisuke. If you can’t be nice, you’re uninvited from our sleepover.”

“I live here,” Yaku points out, but he shuts up in favor of stuffing his face with ice cream.

It helps that he’s seen the movie over ten times thanks to Lev, and has run out of material to heckle with.

He opens his mouth once to make a snide comment, as Mr. Darcy flexes his hand after helping Elizabeth into the carriage, but before he can even get a word out Lev pinches him. He retaliates, and the ensuing wrestling match is only ended when they almost drop their container of ice cream.

Lev then insists on going back, even though he already has the movie memorized, and Yaku is forced to suffer through _that damn hand scene_ again.

He leaves the three of them alone after the movie, spending the rest of the night in the bedroom before turning in. He’s woken up by Lev crawling into bed.

“What time is it?” he asks, too comfortable to turn to glance at the clock.

“Late,” Lev whispers unhelpfully.

“Did you guys have fun?”

“Mmhmm,” Lev hums, nuzzling Yaku. “Thanks for watching the movie with us.”

“Whatever, you owe me. Now go to sleep. I love you.”

“I love you too, Morisuke. Good night.”


End file.
